1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp which can satisfy a large-region illumination requirement and a high-brightness requirement. In addition, an illumination area and an illumination intensity of the LED lamp are adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology, light emitting diodes have been widely used in the illumination field due to their high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut.
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting device that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination.
Presently, a conventional LED lamp generally comprises a lamp cover and a plurality of LEDs attached to an inner wall of the lamp cover. However, once assembled, an illumination area of light emitted by the LEDs of the conventional LED lamp is restricted to a fixed value along a direction of the LED lamp. A problem is generated that the conventional LED lamp fails to provide an adjustable illumination area and illumination intensity of the light emitted by the LEDs. So the conventional LED lamp cannot satisfy a requirement that an illumination area and an illumination intensity of the LED lamp are variable, which may be required for some applications.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.